The present invention relates to a connector for a connectible belt and a method for using the same.
Connectible belts have been utilized in many applications where it is not possible to form a continuous belt before applying the belt to the particular pulleys upon which it is mounted. In these situations, an elongated belt member is trained around the pulleys and then the opposite ends of the belt member are connected together by a connector. In many applications the connectible belts are made of an elastomeric material such as polyurethane and are provided with loops at each end which can be fastened to the connector.
One type of connector used in the past included an elongated metal clip having two J-shaped hooks at its opposite ends. The J-shaped hooks are hooked through the loops at the ends of the belt to connect them together.
In prior devices, the size of the J-hooks at the opposite ends of the connector are larger than the diameters of the loops to which they are connected. As a result, pivotal movement is permitted between the loop ends of the belt and the J-hooks of the connector. The disadvantage of this type of connector is that the relative movement between the connector and the loop of the belt causes excessive wear as the belt moves around the pulleys.
One manner of eliminating this problem in the past has been to bend or crimp the connectors tightly upon the elastomeric loops so as to prevent their movement between the connector clip and the loop of the belt. The disadvantage of this feature is that in assembling the belt a tool must be used to crimp the connector, and after being crimped the belt cannot be disassembled.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connector for a connectible belt and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connector which prevents relative rotational movement between the belt loop and the connector as the belt moves around a pair of pulleys.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connector which does not require the use of a crimping tool or other type of tool to prevent relative movement the belt loops and the connector.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connector which can be disconnected from the belt without the need for using special tools.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connector which can be placed in a container with other connectors and which will not become entangled or hooked upon other connectors within the container.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which is an economical to practice, efficient in operation, and durable in use.